I'll Fight For You REVISED
by Seibri-Senju
Summary: This time he's gone too far! Even if it means losing myself I will not lose my Seibri! Sequel to I Forgive You; rated M for certain scenes.
1. Mental Break

I'll Fight For You

By: TsunadeKicksButt24

_~Mental Break_

A month of sulking and planning trained my mind and body to really withstand any possible outcome that Gaizo might think up. "No more games, Gay-zo, it's all or nothing!"

~-:xxx:-~

Back at the factory things were different. By that, I mean instead of those cheap knock-off ANBU operatives Gaizo managed to recruit real ones. One of which threw a poisoned needle towards my neck but I stopped it with my forearm. I punched the ground to make a crater deep enough to trap both of them as I threw five exploding tags down on them. "The world is a sick place when respectable ANBU operatives succumb to dirty groups like the 'pedophile ring'." I suddenly felt dizzy and strange spots of color obstructed my vision. "Ha, weak," I said picking a syringe of blue, syrup-like liquid from my back pocket.

~-:xxx:-~

After (literally) breaking through Gaizo's newly acquired security system I had made my way down those same steps that led to... "No, get that out of your head; you don't need guilt distracting you right now!"

"Especially when you're on my turf again," came a now haunting voice.

I turned around with a smirk, "Gaizo..."

"The one and only," he said with a throaty chuckle.

_Alright, Tsunade, convince this douche that you're not here for Seibri..._ I put all my weight on my right leg and my hand on the opposite waist, "So how much do I owe you?"

Gaizo's smile didn't fade but I could tell in his eyes he was confused, "I'm sorry?"

"For last time; how much do I owe you for the sex?" I said reaching in my front pocket for my wallet.

Gaizo began to laugh and screamed, "Do you really think you could trick me? I know you're here for _this_!" He grabbed a chain, pulled it, and a giant garage-like door opened up beside him to show one of the most horrifying sights that my eyes had witnessed.

Nine-year-old Seibri Rataku suspended in the air by chains, of which were forcibly pierced through her wrists and ankles, with mixtures of injuries ranging from small cuts to severe hemorrhages, contusions and/or internal bleeding. Despite, it all she was, shallow but miraculously, breathing. "Ts... Tsu," she choked out. The sound barley made a dent in the dense silence.

Feelings of horror, guilt, anger, and severe nausea mixed together within me. All I could muster was a laugh mixed with an angry, frustrated cry as tears poured from my eyes.

Gaizo had finally snapped, at least that's what I thought. He laughed maniacally at the sight of me laugh-crying and puking my guts out all over the floor.

"Wh... Why-"

"Why would I do something like this? Well to be honest she deserved it for biting a client's dick head clean off." Gaizo's face depicted complete triumph and he was right to show it. Then he reached up and grabbed one the chains connected to Seibri's right wrist and pulled until the chain freed itself of the young minor's arm.

Seibri didn't scream; she couldn't. Her voice was gone from screaming her lungs out before, but you could see it with her eyes. Those soulless eyes that came back to life with pain and tears in them with every chain pulled out of her even if it was only four. When she fell to the ground she just laid there and breathed, bled and sobbed which was only noticeable by her body writhing in the slightest way.

I got up slowly and walked up to the girl eventually going down on my knees and crawling to her in total disbelief. This sweet, little girl—my little angel had been tortured and beaten to a bloody, dying mess. I held her in my arms as gentile as possible and wept silently with her.

Gaizo began to yawn and walk away "If you're looking for the exit, it's the way you came, oh, and take that thing with you it's of no use to me anymore."

"You son of a bitch..."

Gaizo turned around and my fist bombarded the center of his face. He fell to the ground and slid a few feet away on his back.

"You mar my Seibri... and act like you're gonna get away with it?" something inside me snapped and I began to laugh as tears rolled down my cheeks, "It seems like every time someone I love rolls into my life, they die..." I tightened my fists making my knuckles crack loudly. "WELL I'VE HAD IT; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND TRUST ME, GAIZO, I DON'T MAKE IDLE THREATS!"

~-:xxx:-~

I sat in a far corner that I previously painted Gaizo into twenty ago beating his face in senseless. All the while ignoring my fear of blood and letting my feelings out through my fists.

Crack, crunch and spurt were the only sounds in the silence; the sounds of my fist going into Gaizo's face repeatedly. He was probably dead by now, but I wouldn't have known or cared; I stopped counting my punches after fifty-three. "You won't, touch, my Seibri, ever, AGAIN!" is what I shouted on the last five punches, the last being the hardest I could muster. It made a loud skull-crushing sound.

Good.

After looking at my handiwork and a couple calming deep breaths I went over to Seibri to check and see if she was still breathing... or if she even had a pulse. I picked her up bridal style, made my way through the rusted, metal door and up the stairs to fresh air. "Hang on, Sei-Chan, I'm taking you home and getting you proper care..."


	2. Home

_~Home_

I ran all the way home forgetting about my motorcycle back at the factory. The only thing in my mind right then was making sure I got Seibri home safe and sound. "Please, Seibri, if you make it through this I swear I'll never let you go again!" I bit my trembling lip, "Please, don't die and leave me here alone, I couldn't bare it!"

~-:xxx:-~

When I got home I saw Shizune worriedly waiting for me on the porch. When she saw a bloody person in my arms she gasped and ran up to me. "Master... who..." she stopped and tears flowed from her eyes when she got a good look at Seibri's face.

"Shizune, she's lost a lot of blood and needs immediate medical attention; you think you're up for it?"

My young apprentice pulled herself together and nodded without any hesitation, "I'll do whatever it takes to aid you in helping Sei-Chan."

I sighed and smiled warmly, "Let's get to it."

~-:xxx:-~

"Shizune I need you to focus all your chakra on the upper area of her torso, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shizune said as she let green chakra flow from her hands.

"Great, now we conjoin the chakras on the upper and lower torso!" I said letting green chakra flow from my hands as laid them on Seibri's stomach. Our chakras glowed brighter by the second as they wove together and eventually died down after a while. "She should be okay but we'll know for sure if..."

I had stopped to look down at Seibri who was still unconscious but now in much better shape than before. Suddenly a small sound came from her throat and Seibri opened her big emerald green eyes, "Thanks..." she smiled and her eyes closed again.

"Sei-Chan? Seibri!" I shook her shoulder a couple times and she opened her eyes again and just smiled...

I sighed and whispered, "No one can hurt you now, okay? Big Sis and I are here."

"That's right." Shizune, who was now standing behind me, demurely interjected.

"Hime, come closer," she whispered.

I lowered my head and spoke softly, "What?"

Seibri lifted her head slightly and put her lips on mine.

I mentally gasped, but at the same time a dam broke and happiness rushed throughout me. When we parted I whispered in her ear, "We can talk later; when Shizune's not around, na?"

"Hai," She smiled sweetly.

~-:xxx:-~

It was around midnight when I woke up and I snuck out of my room to the living room. _I just have to know why she kissed me. Oh, who am I kidding; I just wanna see if she could do it again! _I thought. I went down the steps and looked to the couch where Seibri was sleeping. Slowly but surely I walked up to her and knelt down to shake her shoulder.

"I'm awake," she mewled as she got up in a sitting position.

She startled me at first, but then I sat down beside her. At a glance it looked like she smiled at me; then she crawled in my lap which put her within kissing range. I blushed and kept thinking 'don't kiss her, don't kiss her and breathe!' "So... about the kiss.

"Yes?" Seibri said with that damn cute innocence I loved so much.

"Do you, you know... know what that meant?" I gulped a little and looked down at the nine-year-old in my lap.

"In definition, no, but symbolically to me it's a sign of deep affection that someone shows through lip contact... I think that's right."

I blinked a couple times, "Yeah, it is. But how-"

"Would I know? Even though I was his slave, Gaizo-Sa- I mean Gaizo would put me through what he called 'school'. In actuality he would hook my brain up to machines that fed information to it directly so when I got 'too old' I wouldn't be 'stupid for the real world' as he crudely put. Putting it simply, I have the mind of a thirteen-year-old honor student."

My hands tensed around Seibri's waist at the mental image playing in my head. "I'm sorry..."

Seibri looked at me and smiled, "Hime, you don't have to apologize. You showed you cared for my wellbeing by what you did last time; you didn't hurt me, you just wanted to show me that you loved me and, even though impossible at that time, not force me to reciprocate those feelings. Even before the 'schooling' I knew there was something there. Now that I know what it was exactly that we did, I'm willing to," Seibri slowly leaned in, "do it again..."

I was a bit hesitant but then her lips brushed against mine and I couldn't help myself. I kissed back shyly still at war inside my mind. _This is wrong you need to stop this and tell her this was a mistake! But I do love her there's no denying it. No one would have to know and she's mentally older. It's only a matter of time before her body catches up!_ Finally I came to terms with it and both of us, with her on top, laid back on the couch still lip-locked. A soft but audible pop sounded as we broke away from each other. With soft panting I asked, "Do you know how to kiss with your tongue?"

Seibri nodded, "But not very well... Is that okay?"

I lightly laughed and patted my angel's head, "Don't worry I can teach you through doing." I leaned in and gave a couple sweet pecks: one on the cheek and one on the lips. "Now then just do as I do and you'll be fine." I put my lips on hers once again and licked her bottom lip.

Seibri opened her mouth and flicked her tongue at mine.

I smiled a little and grabbed her tongue lightly with my teeth and sucked on it. When I let go she licked at the inside of my cheek and reciprocated the sucking on my tongue, "Good job Seibri, now try massaging my tongue and nipping at my lips," I said hotly.

She nodded and leaned into me this time licking with just the tip of her tongue and lightly nipped at my bottom lip kissing it afterward. "Is that good?"

"You're really cute, Sei-Chan..." I kissed her a bit harder and stopped, "You've got the basics which is enough. But I have one rule."

"What's that?"

"You're only aloud to kiss me and only me this way, okay? No one else should it come to that."

Seibri smiled and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry it'll be just like the old times I swear."

"You're home, Sei-Chan." I whispered.

"Yes, Hime," Seibri kissed me sweetly, "I'm home."


End file.
